


Just A Fun, Innocent Day At The Beach

by Puregold



Category: Neo Yokio
Genre: Day At The Beach, Dirty Thoughts, Homoeroticism, Imaginary blowjob, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Trans Kaz, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: He was glistening ever-so-slightly with sweat, presumably due to the heat, and a smile crept over his face as he laughed at his friends jokes. Arcangelo's eyes traced down Kaz's back, observing the way he seemed to gleam in the sunlight. Kaz had perfect, angular hip bones, jutting up just above his swim trunks as he stood. Arcangelo imagined what it would feel like to touch his back, run his hands down Kaz, perhaps to apply sunscreen or give him a massage. The thought made him shiver.





	Just A Fun, Innocent Day At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> For the record my fanfic A Close Call is still a WIP, I just got stuck on ittt lol. But anyways enjoy this exceedingly horny kazangelo shit instead lmao.

Arcangelo Corelli was enjoying a rather simple day at the beach, at one of his many beach condos, accompanied by his boys and a cooler full of canned Caprese Martinis. Some of the East Side Gentlemen were out enjoying the waves, while a couple chilled with The Blond Ichiban himself to "get their tan on". As Arcangelo watched the waves pass by with a rather bored expression, his eyes flicked over at the sight of a familiar tuft of bright pink hair. It was none other than Kaz Kaan himself, standing thigh-deep in the water with his friends, Lexy and Gottlieb. Arcangelo couldn't help but allow a grin to tug at him as he sat up straighter and watched as Kaz lifted a graceful, deft hand to sweep back the pink dreads in his face.

He was glistening ever-so-slightly with sweat, presumably due to the heat, and a smile crept over his face as he laughed at his friends jokes. Arcangelo's eyes traced down Kaz's back, observing the way he seemed to gleam in the sunlight. Kaz had perfect, angular hip bones, jutting up just above his swim trunks as he stood. Arcangelo imagined what it would feel like to touch his back, run his hands down Kaz, perhaps to apply sunscreen or give him a massage. The thought made him shiver. He observed as Lexi splashed Kaz, and he turned and fell into the ocean with a laugh. When Kaz stood back up, rising from the sea, Arcangelo enjoyed the sight of water cascading off of Kaz's dripping wet body. His chest glistened as little droplets of water slid down off of his top surgery scars, down across his tummy, before finally dipping down into his swim trunks. Arcangelo vaguely wondered what Kaz would look like with the trunks on. If Arcangelo moved his hands swiftly across his hip bones to grip at the elastic, sliding them off and tossing them aside. Did the carpet match the drapes? He could only imagine the sight of Kaz's inner thighs, open and pliant, waiting for him. He distantly noted that he was started to sport a grower and quickly looked away, taking a swig of his opened Caprese Martini before snatching up his nearby iPad to place over his... Situation.

He inhaled slowly, taking a few deep breaths in order to cool down before he dared avert his gaze back to Kaz. After all, the last thing he wanted was to be spot sporting a boner in public. When he looked back to where Kaz and his friends were, they were suddenly gone, and Arcangelo found himself feeling disappointed before he spotted them on the beach. They were all sitting together on a few towels while Kaz's mecha-butler, Charles, retrieved popsicles for them. Arcangelo felt his face heat up and his eyes grow wide as he thought how damn _lucky_ he was that he was about to watch Kaz _suck down on a fucking popsicle_. Kaz unwrapped his popsicle and Arcangelo's mind wandered to Kaz, on his knees, pulling Arcangelo's trunks down hungrily. Kaz popped the tip of the popsicle in his mouth and Arcangelo shivered, biting back a guttural noise from leaving his mouth. Kaz repeatedly sucked down on the first half of his popsicle, occasionally pulling it out of his mouth with what Arcangelo assumed was a satisfying _pop_ sound. Of course, Kaz didn't try to deep-throat the popsicle or anything, and occasionally he'd laugh or smile or talk with his friends. After all, it's not as if Kaz was putting on a show, to his knowledge, anyway. Arcangelo wondered if Kaz could go deeper, though. He thought of Kaz opening his mouth, sticking his tongue out like an obedient little puppy, and slowly taking all of Arcangelo's length till it prodded at the back of his throat and made him gag. Arcangelo's cock throbbed beneath his trunks, and he cleared his throat, reluctantly averting his gaze before standing abruptly.

"I'm gonna head into the Condo." Said Arcangelo to his fellow East Side Gentlemen. "Keep this shit looking nice while I'm gone."

He then hastily walked off to his condo, sliding the glass door shut behind him as he pulled the drapes closed and shivered. Now that he was alone, he would let his imagination run wild. He sat on the edge of the bed, sliding down his swim trunks as he took his aching cock in his grasp and let out a low moan. Kaz, _fuck, Kaz_. With his hair, wet and slicked back as water and sweat glistened off his gorgeous body, lips plump and full, eagerly taking in Arcangelo's throbbing member, eyelashes batting at Arcangelo, eager to meet his approval.

"Hn, fuck. You're amazing. So beautiful. You take me so good." He said, massaging the tip of his dick as Kaz would swirl his deft tongue around the head before plunging further, allowing for Arcangelo's cock to explore the hot, wet inside of his mouth and throat. He moaned, beginning to stroke himself slowly as his imagination let him believe he was gripping Kaz's hair, eagerly yet tenderly thrusting in and out of his mouth.

"Fuck, _yes_. Good boy. You're doing such a good job." He would say, showing Kaz, deftly _guiding_ him into the blow job. "Mm. How far can you take me, baby?" He gasped, moaning, as in his mind he pushed Kaz down further, thrusting in and out, gently guiding and pushing until Kaz's lips were flush with the skin of his groin. Tears were started to prick at his eyes as he gagged, and between Arcangelo's legs he looked like a beautiful, erotic specimen, with flushed cheeks, teary eyes and drool pooling down his plump lips as he gagged and choked on Arcangelo's cock.

Arcangelo shivered, giving himself a few more swift pumps to that image, before his mind wandered to _other_ aspects of Kaz. The idea of Kaz, naked and laid out on the bed before Arcangelo, flushed and horny. His eyes eager, wanting, even though a pout was present on his lips. Arcangelo chuckled to himself. "Oh, babe." He teased. "You don't have to act so moody now that I know exactly what you want~"

Kaz would gasp as his lips interlock with Arcangelo's, him breathing heavily through his nose as Arcangelo pinched and rolled one of Kaz's nipples between his thumb and finger. Arcangelo's mouth would trail to his jaw, down his neck, as his hands lowered to grip Kaz's thighs, spreading them out. Kaz let out a soft whine, rolling his head back and clutching at the bed sheets as Arcangelo's fingers found themselves massaging over Kaz's folds, thumb rubbing at his clit until he was wet.

"Do you want me inside you?" Arcangelo cooed in his ear, planting a kiss to his cheek as he watched Kaz's face eagerly. Kaz would probably scrunch his brows together, breathing rapid and uneven as he tried to keep his voice under control. " _Yes_." He would say, voice wavering, trying to say it like a command as it came across as more of a plea.

"Well, how could I deny someone as cute as you?" Said Arcangelo, before he would line up his cock with the entrance to Kaz's sweet, juicy pussy and thrust in. Kaz's pussy was probably slick, hot and _tight_ , of course he'd be tight. He's such a prudish boy, I imagine very few have had the pleasure of indulging in Kaz this way. Kaz would cover his mouth, attempting to hold back an embarrassingly loud moan as Arcangelo slid into him, gripping his thighs and setting a fast, steady pace for Kaz to follow.

Kaz would probably be embarassed, sheepishly biting at the sheets he's bundled in his fist while his other hand desperately grasps onto Arcangelo, searching for purchase, something to ground him as Arcangelo fucked him silly.

" _Yes_ , fuck, yes. You're so gorgeous when you look like that. So f-" He moaned as he found himself close to climax. "Flustered. God, you love my fucking cock deep inside you, don't you?"

In his imagination, Kaz would shake and tremble, desperately choking out how close he was to coming. Arcangelo would rub at Kaz's clit in hard, fast strokes in pace with his own thrusting, driving Kaz to climax. In his mind, Kaz would arch back, grabbing onto Arcangelo for dear life as his eyes were shut tight, allowing a few tears to slip past in ecstasy. He would tremble beneath Arcangelo, cunt spasming on Arcangelo's dick as pretty white cum oozed out from him and onto the bedsheets.

At that moment, imagining Kaz cumming on his bed, beneath him with Arcangelo's cock still deep inside him, he too released into his hands. When he was finished, he was succinctly out of breath, panting and staring down as his boner started to die down and the cum still thick across his hands. One day, he thought to himself. One day these fantasies would be a reality, and he would pleasure Kaz with all he knew how.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gay and horny aklsdfjkhdfs;khdsf


End file.
